


River Part 8

by writingformadderton



Series: River [8]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Forgiveness, M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron returns back home to his family and has to say goodbye to Richard. A year can be long and so Tarons mother asks Richard to visit them, seeing how much her son misses him. Richard and Taron enjoy their newfound comfort in each other and have two lovely weeks.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: River [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603804
Kudos: 1





	River Part 8

Taron presses the doorbell and steps back, looking at Richard anxiously. “She’s gonna hate me for what I did.” he sighs and shakes his head slightly. “What am I even doing here?”

“Your mum loves you no matter what.” Rich assures him and smirks a bit when he notices Taron playing with his hands nervously. His hand rubs softly over Taron’s back. “Relax, it’s gonna be okay. You’re here to get help.”

“I’m trying to relax.” he chuckles and looks into the deep blue eyes of Richard. Taron called his mother after staying with Richard and Brandon for a week. He told her everything that took place the last few days and she told him to come home for a while, just like he planned to in the first place. A week later, he flew back to Wales accompanied by Rich, who drove him to his hometown with no problems. Brandon went back to LA the day before, all of them needing a break after the two weeks of deep talks, tears, anger, and shared happiness.

Taron’s mother opens the door and looks directly into her son’s eyes. He holds her gaze for a moment and opens his mouth to speak. But he can’t seem to find the words to say, and instead drops his head down and stares at his feet. His mother sighs and pulls him into a tight hug. Taron wraps his arms around his mum and closes his eyes, taking in her scent. Not a word was exchanged in the moment. She places a few kisses on his cheeks and cups his face with tears in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and looks in his eyes, speaking softly. “My son, you were always good at surprising me in good and bad ways.”

“I’m sorry, mum.” he says quietly and presses his lips together, feeling a new wave of guilt welling up in him when he sees his little sisters appearing in the door frame behind them. How could he do this to them? How could he imagine leaving them behind?

“Richard!” the girls cheer out and run over to the Scottish man. He smiles and kneels down to receive their tight embrace.

“Hey, you two got big!” he chuckles and cuddles them warmly.

“Can you come and visit us more often? We miss playing with you.” They plead and give him puppy eyes. He sighs and thinks about his next words wisely.

“Let’s see what we can do, huh?” Rich says softly, not wanting to disappoint them, and strokes over their hair.

“Of course he can.” Taron says and his sisters come over to greet him. He exchanges a warm smile with Rich before cuddling his sisters. Taron knows how close his family got to Rich over the years, and he wouldn’t dare take that away from him. They were like his second family.

Taron’s mother comes over and pulls Rich into a hug. “I’m sorry, Christine.” he admits and rubs her back. He truly did not know what to say, but he somehow felt as though it was his fault.

“I don’t blame you for anything, nor Taron. Sometimes life just doesn’t work out as it should.” She pulls back and smiles at him warmly. “Thank you for taking care of him and trying for so long, even now.”

“Of course.” he says and lets go of her. She waves the girls inside and asks Richard if he wants to stay for a little while.

“I would love to, but my flight will be arriving soon. I have to get back home for a job.” he explains and smiles at her.

“Well, you’re always welcome here.” she states warmly. “We all miss you.”

Richard smiles softly. “I miss you guys as well. I promise, I’ll visit you again.” he looks down at his watch and hugs her one last time. Who knows when the next time he’ll see her again?

Taron looks at him with a soft smile and pulls him into a strong hug. He holds onto him tightly and Richard feels himself hurting a bit. Its becoming a little harder to say goodbye to him. “Thank you. For everything.” he says and buries his face in his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears.

“Take your time, okay? Everyone will understand.” he carefully strokes over the back of his head and bites on his lip, holding back his own tears, and looking up into the dark sky. It probably will rain later, he can smell the change in the air. Truthfully, he’s scared to leave Taron here and not be able to get to him in fifteen minutes.

Taron’s mother watches them with a warm smile, happy to finally see them together again. Now she knows that her son did some things that made it hard to stay with him, but she knows he always was happier with Richard. Those two always stuck together and had an unbreakable trust between each other. It was good to see it slowly coming back with time.

T sniffs and his body is shaking in Rich’s arms. “Please promise me, this year off won’t make us distant.” he says, vulnerability laced in his voice.

“It won’t.” he assures him and rubs his back. “You’ll do better without having me around you. You have to focus on yourself right now.”

Taron pulls back a bit and looks up to him, eyes brimmed with tears. “I will miss you.”

Rich strokes over his cheek softly. “I will miss you too. Now, go be the fighter you are, T.”

Taron chuckles sadly and grabs his free hand, squeezing it and stroking over his knuckles. “You think it’s gonna work? Stopping all of this?”

“I do. You’ll be better, I promise.” Richard presses a short kiss on his forehead and rubs his back encouragingly.

“Thank you.” T whispers and sinks into the deep blue eyes of Richard. He stands up on his toes and gives him a quick, soft kiss. “Bye.”

Rich smirks softly. “Bye, bub.”

“Take care, Richie.” Taron says and watches him as he walks over to his car. He would miss him like hell now that they started talking properly again. But they both knew that this was best.

“You too, T.” he says and opens the door of the rental car. He looks back at Taron and catches him mouthing “I love you” to him with soft eyes. “I love you too” he mouths back and winks at him, getting in the car.

One year later

Taron sits on the couch and watches tv lazily. He had a therapy session earlier in the day and didn’t make any plans for the rest of the day. The doorbell rings through the home and he pauses the movie, looking towards the door. Who could that be? He stands and makes his way over. He opens the door and his eyes widen in joy. He looks into a couple of deep ocean blue eyes and feels his heart skip a beat. His dark hair looks soft and the grey streak underlines it as perfectly as it ever could. “Oh my god, Rich!” he shouts and jumps into his arms and holds him tight. “I didn’t know you were coming!” he presses a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, T. Your mum thought it would be a good idea if I came to visit.” Rich says giggling and pulls back a bit to look at him. Taron looks good, healthy and happy. The dark circles under his eyes disappeared, he isn’t as pale as he remembered him, and his blueish green eyes are shining full of joy. His smile is real and not forced.

“Really?” he frowns a bit. “Did she say why?”

Rich takes his hands into his and smirks. “She wants me to see that you’re making progress.” he chuckles softly. “And that you miss me.”

T blushes a bit and nods. “I do. A year is so long.” 

“Well, I’m here now.” Rich smiles. They were texting in the beginning, once or twice a week. Text messages turned into one call a week, which then turned into daily video calls. They started to build up their trust and fell in love slowly all over again. But this time with the people they became and not the one they were missing.

Taron’s expression gets soft and he tilts his head sideways a bit. “How long will you stay?”

“Your mother told me I can stay as long as I want to. I’m planning on two weeks. I have to be back on set again in 16 days.” he explains, and Taron nods in understanding. T pulls him inside. Richard is then greeted by Taron’s sisters and his mother.

A few days later, they are walking outside, enjoying each other’s company. Taron grabs Richard’s hand and interlocks their fingers together. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Rich asks and looks at him.

“Being here. Not treating me like glass that could break when you touch it the wrong way.” he smirks at him and rolls his eyes playfully. “It’s been a year, and my mum still thinks if she says something wrong, I’m gonna fall back into it.”

“She nearly lost her only son and first child, T. She regrets not looking after you more and not realizing that you were hurting yourself.” He squeezes his hand. “Give her time, love.”

Taron comes closer and leans his head on his shoulder while walking. “I know. I’ve been thinking about getting back to work.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I miss working. Maybe I can start with something synchronized. Tiny steps, right?” T sighs and cuddles into him. Richard wraps his arm around him and rubs over it slightly. “Richie, I’ve been thinking about moving back to London as well.”

Richard stops walking now and looks down at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.” he looks up at him, confusion showing through his blueish green eyes. “Do you think that’s a bad idea?”

“I don’t think it’s bad.” Richard looks at the floor and bites his lip.

“But?” there is a bit fear in his voice that doesn’t go unrecognized by Rich.

“Do you think you’re ready to live on your own again?” he asks quietly and can barely look into his eyes.

“I-.” Taron blinks a few times and frowns. Now he was doing it too. “I am okay, Richard. You know I would still do it if I was in that mindset. It hasn’t stopped me before, having people around me.”

Richard raises his eyebrows. “That’s your mum and your two little sisters. And back then it was just-.” he cuts himself off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

“Just you? My boyfriend?” Taron asks harshly and huffs air out of his mouth. “I didn’t care who was around me. When I felt like it, I did it. Even at my mum’s place.”

“I’m sorry, T. Just worried about you is all.” Richard admits quietly and stares down at the ground.

“There’s no need to worry. I am doing great, I’m feeling fine.” Taron steps in front of him and lifts his chin with his fingers. “And right now, I am really happy to have you here.”

Rich smiles weakly, his eyes brimmed with tears. “I know.” he takes a deep breath and chuckles. “Sorry for being so emotional. I don’t wanna lose you T. I just love you so much.”

Taron’s expression softens and he cups his face. “I love you too.” His thumbs wipe away a few teardrops that have fallen down Richard’s cheeks. He kisses him gently. “Come here.” he whispers and pulls him into a tight hug.

Richard only has a week left from today, and Taron and he got along amazingly. They spend all their time together and love every second. Rich accompanies T to his therapy session on their sixth day together. This evening, they are lying in Taron’s bed, talking about all the crazy stuff that went on in the last two years. T leans a bit forward and kisses him softly. Rich strokes over his cheek and kisses him back lovingly. Taron’s mother and his sister are away at the moment, visiting some friends.

Taron rolls onto him, kissing him softly and moaning against his lips. “I fucking missed you.” He breathes out and smashes his lips on Richard’s full ones. His thoughts get carried away to the night in the bathroom of the bar and a deep groan escapes his lips. “Thought about you every damn day.” He feels himself getting hard and he squirms a bit in Richard’s arms.

Taron’s erection pushing against Richard’s cock doesn’t goes unnoticed by him. His hands settle on Taron’s hips and he watches him smirking. “I miss you too.”

T frowns chuckling and looks down at him. “Miss me? I am here.”

Richard lets his hands wander down and squeezes Taron’s bum. “I miss you.” He breathes out shakily and one hand travels inside Taron’s pants, stroking up between his butt cheeks.

T growls lowly and grinds on his lap, enjoying the feeling of his fingers. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I would understand, it’s been a long time.”

Rich takes his hand out of his pants and takes a deep breath. “If you want it too-.” he moans softly when Taron moves and rubs his lap against Richard’s.

T looks down at him, smirking a bit. “What do you need, Richie?” his fingers stroke over Richard’s full lips before traveling down his neck. Taron looks into his eyes and sees the lust. He knows what was going to happen next.

Richard’s blue eyes beg and his expression on his face softens. His voice gets vulnerable as he speaks again. “I need my dominant baby. I need you, Taron.”

T growls softly and his eyes shine full of hunger. Richard was only brave enough to take the lead when he is drunk, just like back in the public bathroom. “Oh, Rich.” he whispers and starts placing kisses all over his jawline. “I’m gonna be soft with you today.”  
He places light kisses against Richard’s neck and strokes over his cheek. He sits up and pulls Richard with him, kissing him in a gentle but passionate way.

Richard tangles his fingers in his fluffy hair and sighs into the kiss. He feels Taron’s fingers sliding underneath his shirt and stroking up his torso. T pulls at his shirt and gets rid of it quickly before getting pushed into the pillows again. Taron leans over him and sinks his lips down onto his while his fingers travel down his torso and stroke over his abdomen. He pulls at his sweatpants until they are down to his knees and his boxers follow. Taron kisses down his torso, starts sucking on his lower abdomen, and goes down to his thighs while pressing him into the mattress.

Taron sits up and gets rid of his trousers and underwear, then removing Richard’s. Rich watches him as he spreads the lube all over his hard cock while looking directly into his blue eyes. T keeps on his sweater, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Richard as he braces himself on his elbows next to his head. Rich wants to say something, but Taron already pushes inside him slightly after opening his legs.

The Welsh starts to open him up slowly and gently while placing kisses on his lips. He pushes in deeper and both of them groan loudly when he slides into him fully. He stays there for a moment, giving Richard time to get familiar with the feeling again. “Are you good?” he asks and moans sweetly, pulling out again.

“More than good, love.” Rich looks at him, hopeful and happy. His eyebrows furrow in pleasure as soon as Taron pushes back in and his mouth falls open, releasing a breathy moan. His fingers tangle in Taron’s hair again, while his free hand slides under the sweater, stroking over his back.

They move together in pure bliss and their moans mix with every new thrust. T runs his fingers in Richard’s slightly sweaty curls and smashes his lips onto his full ones. He thrusts into him and Richard cries out and arches his back underneath him, groaning beautifully.

“Taron.” he moans softly and lies back down, only to get hit at his weak spot again.

“Now I got you.” Taron growls panting and keeps hitting his spot over and over again. His own legs start trembling and he feels Richard clenching around him, letting him know that he was about to explode. Taron smirked, relishing in the feeling of still knowing the right spots to hit.

“I’m close.” Richard chokes out and groans loudly.

Taron’s hand slide under his back and makes him arch higher into his next thrust. “Cum for me, baby.” And with the next sloppy thrust, Taron fills Richard with his cum, pulling at his soft brown hair and moaning his name obscenely loud. Richard arches against him and chokes out his name, cumming all over Taron’s sweater.

The Scottish looks up to the ceiling, catching his breath and strokes over Taron’s soft hair. T collapses on top of him and pants a bit. “Oh god, I missed this.”  
After a while, Taron gets up and uses his sweater to clean them both up before getting a wash cloth. He puts on a new sweater quickly and leans down towards Richard to kiss him. Rich pulls him down and they both moan a bit when their still sensitive cocks touch. He rolls them over and smirks down at Taron. “What?”

“Would you please tell me why you were keeping on your sweater?” Rich asks and places a tiny kiss on his nose.

“I-.” Taron bites his lip and rolls his eyes shortly. “I didn’t want you to see the scars on my wrists. Might be a turn-off.” He shrugs as if it was something that doesn’t bother him. But his slightly shining eyes say something different.

“Take it off.” Richard says and sits up to give him space. Taron frowns but does as he says and lies it down next to him. “Did I ever love you less because of your looks?” he asks and gently pushes him down into his pillow. T shakes his head and watches him curiously. Richard sinks down onto him and places kisses all over his torso, going down his abdomen. “That will never change, you hear me?” Taron nods and growls softly when Richard’s lips travel down lower. He pushes himself up and holds Taron’s arms next to his head, the wrists full of scars showing. Richard places tiny, loving kisses on his wrists, taking his time for every single scar. “You are my little fighter, and they will only remind us of the shit that we overcame.”

Taron stops him and cups his face, smiling with tears in his eyes. He pulls him down and kisses him long and sweet, tangling their legs and rolling on their side. T pulls up the blanket over their bodies and continues kissing him. “I love you.” he whispers.

“I love you too.” Richard rubs his thumb over his cheek. “Come with me to London. I’m gonna take care of you.” he whispers sincerely and looks at him with hope in his eyes. Taron gasps softly at his words and his eyes sparkle with adoration. He wanted him back.

“Let’s talk about that with my mum tomorrow. I shouldn’t just disappear without a warning.” Taron chuckles and closes his eyes smiling, coming closer to Richard.  
Richard pulls him close and wraps his arm around his exposed back. They fall asleep fast, comfortable in their embrace.

Taron wakes up the next morning and sees Richard lying next to him on his side. He lets his eyes wander up his back and over his soft looking curls. T buries his nose in Richard’s neck and takes in his scent, his arm wrapped around him pulling him closer. “Morning.” he whispers and presses a kiss on his shoulder. Lying that close to Rich, naked, is making his body crazy and he feels himself getting hard.

“Morning.” Richard mumbles and feels Taron’s exposed length pushing against his bum. “You want me to take care of you?”

“Yes please.” T groans softly and rubs himself against Richard’s ass.

Rich turns around and pushes him on his back. He kisses him passionately before leaving sloppy kisses all over his body, getting lower with every kiss. “I need you to shut up because your mum and your sisters are in the house. You wouldn’t want them to hear us.” Richard chuckles and teases Taron’s tip with his tongue. T growls and bucks his hips up, tangling his hands in Richard’s hair and the sheets. “Oh bloody hell.” Rich breathes out and presses his hand over Taron’s mouth before wrapping his own lips around his cock. The men enjoy their morning, trying to keep quiet as their bodies intertwine beautifully.

Taron sits on Richard’s lap at the breakfast table and leans back against him. Rich takes his toast with jam and holds it to Taron’s mouth, who takes a bite, before he takes one himself.

“Taron, let him eat.” His mother laughs and shakes her head. “You want some coffee, Richard?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Richard says and smirks at Taron, who turned his head around to him. T places a quick kiss on his lips and turns back smiling.

His mother watches them with a warm smile. “It’s good to see you together again.” she says and Taron smiles softly at her.

“Mum, there is something I wanted to talk about with you.” Taron says and slides down from Richard’s lap, sitting next to him. “I already talked about it with Rich.”

“You miss London, am I right?” she asks softly. “Or should I say Richard?” she says with a knowing smile.

“Call it what you want.” Taron giggles and leans forward a bit. “I don’t wanna let it sound like I want to get away from you. But I think I should get a fresh start and get back to work.”

“Where will you live?” she asks and Rich can see the worry in her eyes.

“He can stay with me.” Rich speaks up. Taron grabs his hand and Richard squeezes it softly. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” Rich promises and Taron’s mother nods slowly.

“Mum, I’ll be fine. Nothing bad has happened in the last year.”

A bit later, Taron sits on the wall of their garden and looks up in the crystal-clear blue sky. He hears Richard walking outside towards him and looks down just to meet another shade of blue, looking into his eyes. “Are you alright?” Richard asks and rests his hands on his waist.

“Yeah.” Taron wraps his arms around his neck and looks down at him. The sun meets Richard’s usually dark curls and lets the grey streak appear brighter than usual. The deep blue of his eyes seems brighter and Taron just adores it. “I’m happy, love.”

“Any particular reason?” Rich asks smiling. He loves seeing his golden boy happy again. Taron’s fluffy brown hair shines in the sun and his blueish green eyes are shining brightly.

“You, you dork.” T says and his voice gets soft as he cups his face. His thumbs stroke over Richard’s cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too, bub.” Rich smirks and pulls him down a bit to reach his lips. They share a sweet and tender kiss.

“Can’t wait to have you around me more often again.” Taron smirks and pulls him in a hug, resting his chin on Richard’s soft curls.

Rich wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his chest. “It’s gonna be fun.”


End file.
